The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Engines such as diesel engines and compression ignition engines may produce particulate matter (PM) that is filtered from the exhaust gas and collected by a PM filter. The PM filter is disposed in an exhaust system of the engine. The PM filter reduces emissions of PM generated during combustion. Over time, the PM filter becomes full. During a process called regeneration, the PM may be burned within the PM filter.
There are various ways to perform regeneration including modifying engine management, using a fuel burner, using a catalytic oxidizer to increase the exhaust temperature with after injection of fuel, using resistive heating coils, and/or using microwave energy. The resistive heating coils are typically arranged in contact with the PM filter to allow heating by both conduction and convection.
Regeneration may be performed using an electrical heating technique. The electrical heating technique refers to the electrical heating of the exhaust gas entering the PM filter. One or more electrical coils may be disposed upstream from the PM filter and may be activated to heat the exhaust gas. The electrical heating technique provides a quick heating and light-off of the PM.